Evil In the eyes of the Shy
by Narcissistic Sammi Lover
Summary: After being hurt by the one who he thought was his soul mate, Naruto has turned down all his trust for the females in the village, will he ever be able to trust again and except others feelings when given to him? Eventual NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I do a lot of stories, half of them are never really complete.. That's because I've always aimed for comedy, never having a solid plot or structure.**

**It's time for a change, I'm going to do something sad, full of angst, depression, sorrow and love at one point.**

**I warn you though- If you do not like Naruto with anyone except Hinata, don't read this.**

**Info on this Fanfic: It's going to be AU, there are a few people he will meet that he doesn't know yet (He already knows them in the actual series, though)**

**Also, this first chapter is only short because it's basically the prologue. It's just starting the my fanfic, telling what happened- Sort of a teaser, as you call it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, ya'hear me?**

**

* * *

**

Innocent…

That word played through his head over and over, rippling through his mind like a stone hitting a still pond.

How could someone who was played off to be so innocent and shy, turn out to be so cruel?

Tears built up in his eyes, stinging his eyes like the smell of a freshly cut onion as he clenched his fist with such anger and sorrow. At that moment, everything changed.

He started to think that all women, no matter who, must be the same as.. Her.

Yes.. From that day the tyrant caused him such pain. Until now, he has spent his days in such solitude away from every female member of the Leaf Village, Konoha.

How…

Once again he asked himself how he let it happen, he wondered why he didn't see such an evil act being made with his own eyes.

How could I let Hinata, the one who always blushed at me and stalk me… Cheat on me…

The tears got heavier as the fell from his face like a rainstorm. Naruto was in such pain and has no clue how to get over it.

With the thought that every other female was the same as Hinata, he wondered if there was any hope for him at all.

Naruto wiped his eyes, tightened his headband, and made his way back into town. With a fake smile on, he made his way back into such a miserable place, away from his secret place.

* * *

**And that was is, this is really going to be a deep Fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**The next chapter WILL be longer.**

**Please review and add to your favorites.**

**Bye. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, time for the first real chapter. This is be the official start of this story, starting it off and giving you a pretty good *Idea* of what is going to happen.**

**Yes, I will state again that this is AU; If you don't like Naruto with anyone EXCEPT Hinata, then this Fic will only enrage you. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto woke up this morning feeling a little better than he usually does ever since that incident a year ago with Hinata. He stretched out his arms and gave a loud yawn.

No longer than 2 minutes had passed by when a Anbu materialized in front of his door, giving him an urgent message directly from Lady Tsunade herself; Naruto knew he once again had a mission to attend to.

Little does Naruto know, this mission will start the events that will change his life forever.

Naruto gave out a sigh and whispered to himself, "So much for a nice day to relax. Thanks a lot, Granny." He got up and slipped on his orange and black ninja jumpsuit, then picked up his headband and looked at it; His headband always gave him pride and strength to stride on, he was a ninja after all.

Naruto made sure he was ready as he made his way to Baa-chan's office.

He stopped at the door, knowing if he went in, he'd only anger the old bat. But to his surprise he heard a female talking. It wasn't a voice he was familiar with, it was the voice of a teenage girl his age- Of course this only worried him and his lack of trust for any female these days.

Finally after much hesitation, he knocked to come in and a familiar voice yelled out,

"Come on in, Naruto."

Naruto walked in and the first thing his eyes were set on was the unknown voice he heard from behind the door; A surprise was surely to behold, Naruto may not have trust for females but what lie in front of him was the pure essence of beauty; He saw a slim Kunoichi. She had bright pink hair, a red Qipao with white circles on it and her ninja headband.

Naruto has never seen this Kunoichi around before but from her headband, she surely isn't new.

Breaking Naruto's silence of thinking, Lady Tsunade spoke and said to Naruto, "I want you to meet Sakura." Tsunade gestured to Sakura, "She's an apprentice of mine and she's a Chunin just like you. She'll be accompanying you on your mission."

Naruto, his eyes still focused on this beautiful Kunoichi, finally managed to muster the words from his mouth, "I-I'm.. Naruto".

_What am I doing? I'm acting like a shy little kid- I can't forget that she's a female and is NOT to be trusted._

Trusted..

That word created a shockwave of pain and anger through Naruto's body as he remembered Hinata's deceitful tyranny that day.

Sakura saw that Naruto was acting a little strange. He looked as if he was going to pass out; his face was turning a little red. He was angry indeed. "Naruto! Are you alright?"

Naruto snapped out of his trance and quickly stammered, "Oh, yes! I'm fine, sorry. I just ate something bad last night, let me start over" Naruto saved himself and restated his introduction, "I'm Naruto, It's nice to meet you!"

Naruto threw his thumb up to show he was just fine.

Sakura smiled, she thought he was quite the silly one, "I'm glad to hear, Naruto."

"Okay, time is of the essence here, let me go ahead and debrief you on your mission so you can prepare." Baa-Chan sounded serious as both Naruto and Sakura turned towards her with complete focus.

Looking towards the pink-haired girl with a smile of complete confidence, the blonde Hokage held out a scroll for Sakura to take. "Deliver this scroll to Sand. The Kazekage and I have been discussing a few things that need to be taken care of." Tsunade entrusted the scroll to Sakura, because she knew her apprentice was a very trustworthy kunoichi.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and shook their heads and then in unison, "Yes."

Tsunade smiled and dismissed the two, "You may leave, go prepare, you leave first thing in the morning."

Sakura and Naruto went their separate ways as they went to pack what they needed. Everyone seemed to be fine, except Naruto, he was still curious about that Kunoichi.

Pink hair..

The image of Sakura with such details played over and over in Naruto's head. He was going to need to keep an eye on her. He then packed what he needed as he awaited tomorrow. He knew it was going to be an interesting day.

**Woo, that was the start of my story.**

**You guys are all going to be in for quite the surprise.**

**I'll update the first chance I get tomorrow.**

**Please review and favorite!**

**Bye~**


End file.
